Gwendolyn
by ImYoonAh
Summary: Chapter One, Part One.       The winters of Nikkia had neared when we left Fort Norington three long weeks ago, and now, as the snow fell around our domes leaving nothing but a white path for us to follow, danger was constantly attacking us...


Hii! Ok this is my first fanfic!

It is written as if you were reading a 'book' and not like some of the fanfic's I have read so i dunno if thats good or bad... . Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (Part 1)<strong>

**~Dome.**

The winters of Nikkia had neared when we left Fort Norington three long weeks ago, and now, as the snow fell around our domes leaving nothing but a white path for us to follow, danger was constantly attacking us. The path, which was hard to find winded and disappeared, reappeared and winded again. Quin and Liv often though that we were further away from the King's City then we had been at Fort Norington, I could only agree.

There was something in the wind that gave the attack away last night. It was as the moon's dull light shone off the grassy meadow, whist flickering between the leaves of the Orchard's trees surrounding the domes, the fiends of Gila's Southern Mountains prepared to attack us with strong men and deadly weapons.

_ Gwen and I lay next to the empty fire pit, soaking in the remainder of the warmth from the ashes. We were both dressed in gowns of all things; we'd run out of travelling clothes to wear during our transfer. Liv wasn't happy about that, we'd thought we would've arrived by now. It had been five long straining weeks after all. The dresses were both as green as the darkening, twisted grass, and were matching. They had cream frills dangling off the long sleeves, the brims of the dresses covering our legs and around the neckband, which I secretly adored.

I looked up at the stars. They twinkled and bloomed as the sun eventually set in time and the dark night settled. Everything felt so peaceful, so relaxed; it was a nice change from the rugged past days that had past and for those to come. I was glad to be relaxing, instead of riding. I was pleased to be looking up at the stars and thinking about little things that didn't really matter. I would exchange a few hours of riding restlessly throughout the lands of Nikkia for a hour or two to just to relax and think.

We had, after many weeks of riding through forests and over ice capped mountains, under rundown stone bridges and through undiscorvered valleys full of lucious green grass, arrived in Flannigans Meadow. A blessing to me; a place to rest.

Flannigans Meadow, which Peter had chosen as the Winter's snow hadn't reached this part of the land yet, lead onto many valleys and roads and was referred as a, 'Domesmen's Meadow,' for almost every traveller stops here to rest, to harvest fruits and to watch the peaks of Gila's Eastern Mountains fill with snow, followed by Gila's North, South and Western Mountains in the early Winter. Gwen and I were here for another reason, a reason we both could not explain, it was neither good nor bad, it was not destiny playing up on us either. We were being transferred for our safety, but attacks have only been more common.

Another gale whipped through the forest again, creating loud whooshes and crackling sounds of the branches snapping. Gwen jumped, landing with a slight thud and a crack as she broke a pebble on the stoney hill. She grunted and turned to inspect her hip, I was stumbling up onto my feet when I heard an unatural rustling from the Orchard arround us. I looked up and was allert, constantly searching for an unwelcoming soul; an attacker?

I stood at the top of the stoney hill looking down at a small dome-free field, bordered by acres of thick trees and bushes of all shapes and sizes. Every muscle in my body was tense, ready to prance and fight for my life, again. Harry and Steph were by my side momentarily and looked down at me confused; they couldn't hear anything. Obviously not, they're only human.

The second gale struck not long after, my hair floated and landed on my shoulders again. I looked over my at Gwen, her long purple hair loosely hanging around her face, her blue eyes focused on mine. She had brused herself when she had landed and was strggling to come over to my side. My tence arm gripped her as she fell. She looked up saying Thankyou, and I asked if she was ok; but no one had spoken a word, and not a sound interupted the ripping of the winds around us. Will joined us now, panting, and bracing himself for the worst when he saw my tence arms, "Gwen," I whispered softly and sweetly as her calm face changed to fear when I spoke, her eyes refocusing on my face, "Hold me."

My eyes blured and my muscles gave way. Gwen fell backwards as I fell ontop of her, our dresses tangled and blew restlessly in the wind. Even when I felt it cut into my arms, and through the skin, an when I saw the blood draining away from me, the warmth of my blood was frightening. I felt myself rise, like I should, but the pain didn't leave like it should have. I peaked down at my physical body, the bright energy pouring out of an arm, and another blur of energy heavily breathing next to me.

* * *

><p>Tada!<p>

I hope you liked it. This is Chapter one, part one. I will post Chapter one, part two soon!


End file.
